


Who are you?

by amandinexplorer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandinexplorer/pseuds/amandinexplorer
Summary: What makes her so fascinating? He doesn't understand why but he can't stay away any longer.
Relationships: Indech & My Unit | Byleth, Indech/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 11





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is a birthday present for Eva! Sorry if there is any typo or weird sentences as english is not my first language. I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> **Set after Black Eagles' timeskip where Seteth and Flayn decided to follow Byleth instead of the Church**

As the evening drew near, the dining hall was getting busier by the minute. Former students, teachers and soldiers alike all came together to eat the final meal of their day. United as warriors fighting the same war against the Church who once ruled over this sacred place. It was only a matter of time before the notorious professor made an entrance. Sitting among her students, she quietly greeted everyone with a faint smile, the weight of the day on her shoulders. She then proceeded to grab her utensils and play with a couple of peas sitting in her plate. Her mind was entirely elsewhere when someone called out to her:

‘’What’s your opinion on the matter professor?’’

She barely managed to hide her surprised look and tried to reply.

‘’I’m not sure I fully understand the issue here.’’

‘’Well would you say today was a success?’’ Hanneman asked.

‘’I think we got what we wanted so I would call that a success’’

‘’Told you Linhardt! I got the bow I wanted so it’s a win!’’ screamed Leonie with a huge grin.

‘’I get you Leonie but the magical beast we faced was more than he appeared.’’

‘’And so what? Can’t you tell he wants to be alone in the middle of his lake? Let him be.’’ Leonie laughed, her cheeks red from the stuffiness of the room. ‘’

Linhardt stopped arguing with her but it was clear the boy wouldn’t let this go. Yes, the magical beast never left Byleth’s mind either. There was something about him she couldn’t quite put her finger on. The whole meal drew to an end and while everyone was getting ready to head back to their quarters, Byleth announced that she would check with the blacksmith if the silver bow she asked for was ready. The people around the table nodded in acknowledgement and returned to their activities. 

As she was getting close to the marketplace, the friendly gatekeeper greeted her with his usual cheerful tone. She waved at him and kept going towards the blacksmith. The sun began to set and the whole scenery was beautiful to look at mellow tones on the stone walls as the moon appeared, already high up and shining. It would seem that the landscape wasn’t the only beautiful thing to observe for this young man, hiding beneath a hood and trying desperately to look natural while looking nervously around. His eyes set on Byleth and he simply couldn’t bring himself to look away. Her long pastel green hair was the sign he was looking for in the crowd. She was too busy talking with the blacksmith to actually see him staring at her but when the merchant coughed to bring his attention, the young man slightly jumped at the sudden noise. He apologized profusely and left, wanting to get quietly closer to her. 

A memory came to him as he was setting his eyes on another stall, a few feet away from her. His brother would often tease him about his timid nature, saying that a great warrior should have nothing to fear and yet the tiniest things made him want to go hide behind his mom. Even though it was just a memory in his head, he still blushed and quickly shook his head as to make it go away. When he looked in her direction again, she was giving the merchant money and turned on her heels to head back towards the training grounds. Byleth was admiring the blacksmith work on her bow and testing the string on her way before eventually setting the bow to rest in her right hand, on her hip. When she finally made it to the training grounds she noticed how nobody was here but her. She couldn’t help but sighed in relief. As a lone mercenary once she still found it hard to adjust to the busy and social life of a professor at the academy even after 6 years. She went to grab a couple of arrows before adjusting herself, facing the target in the nearby corner. She closed her eyes and steadied her breath before drawing the string. Her posture was a bit wonky but the immense fatigue she could feel in her legs and arms didn’t help correcting it. Byleth was ready to fire but stop for an instant.

‘’If you are here to judge me, I hope you’ll be good advice instead’’

And she quickly let go of the string just to nod silently at her close-to-center arrow, neatly lodged in the straw. 

‘’I didn’t know you saw me actually’’ the stranger replied ‘’but if you are looking for advice, your arms are too low for a good release’’

‘’You would have to excuse my arms for thrusting my spear and cutting down my enemies today.’’ 

She turned around to face the man standing in the shadows, behind a pillar. He stepped out to stand into the flickering light of the candles mounted on the walls. He removed his hood and looked at her, trying to look mysterious. 

‘’I appreciate the advice by the way. May I ask if this was the only thing you came here for?’’

He couldn’t help blush a little. What was he going to say to her now? How could he justify his visit and long march to Garreg Mach?

‘’I was actually here to see the monastery itself. I heard so much about it and yet I never saw it with my own two eyes.’’

‘’I won’t deny that you don’t see like a religious man after all. Did you come to participate in the war effort?’’

His smile vanished from his face, the seriousness of his tone took Byleth by surprise.

‘’I am not here to contribute to another pointless massacre. I actually came to see my brother.’’

Byleth focused back to the conversation, still in slight shock about the sudden change of energy coming off of him. She was trying to think about someone who could resemble him, someone with green hair and broad shoulders. Someone with the same serious gaze. 

‘’Do you know where he could be? I could lead you to him.’’ She finally replied, still unsure of who that could be. 

‘’I-I’m sure I can find him on my own!’’ He stuttered, suddenly embarrassed by what he was saying. ‘’I don’t want to bother you with this.’’

‘’Actually I had nothing to do. I’m too tired to keep practicing tonight. Could you tell me his name?’’

‘’I – I’m not sure about it. I think he doesn’t go by that name anymore. Not since..’’

He trailed off, unsure about what he could or couldn’t say.

‘’Well we will have a look around. If you truly look like family I may have an idea’’

With that said, Byleth set aside the bow on the weapon rack and kindly asked the stranger to follow her. They both walked the long corridor leading to the cathedral. The man had his hood back on ever since they left the training grounds while Byleth silently walked beside him. She had so many questions tumbling around in her mind that making conversation was impossible at the moment. She tried to think about this potential brother of his and couldn’t help but feel like she was right to lead him to the cathedral. 

When they arrived, many were the people praying to the goddess before heading to bed. The man couldn’t help but stand in awe of what was standing before him. He let out a faint whisper of a sentence, something about ‘’time not touching this place’’. As she was slowly looking away from him she spotted the man she came to see, standing with a young girl near the statues of the Saints. 

‘’Oh there he is! Is this the man you are searching for?’’

He snapped back to reality and looked directly where Byleth was pointing. That’s when he saw him. His brother. The one who would tease him endlessly about being shy. The same man he once stood next to. The man who actually spotted Byleth from afar and was looking at them. He couldn’t bring himself to do this. Not after all these years. He turned around and ran, as fast and far as he could manage. Byleth managed to follow him, asking him to wait for her. 

She finally caught up to him, in the training ground. His back was the only thing she could see as his head and shoulders hung low in defeat.

‘’I can’t do this. Not after all this time we spent apart. I didn’t even thought he would be there, standing in this cathedral without the archbishop. What has gotten into him?”

Byleth approached silently, trying not to make him run away again like a scared puppy.

‘’So it is as I thought, Seteth is your brother.’’

He didn’t react. He just raised his head high up, looking at the starry night sky.

‘’So this is the name he chose. Seteth…’’

Byleth put a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump at the touch. He didn’t protest, appreciating the warmth of her palm against him. 

‘’I’m sure you have a lot of questions. I will answer them.” He then turned around to face her before continuing ‘’You are an interesting woman. I traveled all the way here because I never thought I would see a child of man as fascinating as you.’’

Byleth paused. Remembering where she heard that same expression. It then occurred to her but before she could speak the stranger laughed. His laughter was so sincere she could see his teeth and noticed how pointy they were, just like Seteth’s. 

‘’I may have a few question yes but I doubt you will answer here, where someone could hear you.’’

He calmed down and, while still smiling, asked her where they could go. She beckoned him to follow her, explaining to him how many private quarters were abandoned when the monastery was taken back by the Black Eagle Strike Force. She mentioned that he could sleep here for the night and still try to go talk to his brother in the morning. He followed her without complaining, maybe some rest will help him face his brother again. 

She sat him down on the bed and got herself a chair to sat in front of him. On her way, she closed the door.

‘’It seems we already met.’’ She spoke first, clearly connecting the dots in her mind as she talked.

‘’We did. I could recognize you anytime. The reincarnation of Sothis. The woman with the Sword of the Creator.’’

‘’My actual name is Byleth. I guess you go by another name, The Immovable?’’

He couldn’t help but laugh a little. ‘’I am Indech, son of Sothis’’

‘’Figured’’ She shrugged ‘’Macuil was said to be proficient in magic and with the sword. You, on the opposite, seem to be skilled with a bow.’’

‘’You are very sharp. How fascinating.’’

‘’So is Seteth..?’’

‘’Yes. His true name is Cichol and that would make the girl who stood next to him, Cethleann.’’

Byleth had a hard time wrapping her head around everything Indech was saying but it still made sense. It felt like the pieces of this immense puzzle were finally getting together in the right pattern. She still couldn’t figure something so she asked.

‘’Why are you telling me all this?’’

‘’Well if you truly are the reincarnation of Sothis don’t you think you deserve the truth?’’

She didn’t know what to say. He was right. All this time she was shrouded in mystery and it seemed like Seteth didn’t want to answer her questions. He said he would follow her even if it meant going against Rhea and the Church but is it because of who she became? Or because of her ideals?

‘’Well it seems a good rest is in order. I will see you tomorrow.’’ She concluded, getting up from her chair and setting it back where she took it.

‘’Are-are you sure?’’

‘’I need time to take in what I just heard. You should rest too. It’s a long way from Lake Teutates to Garreg Mach.’’

He agreed. He told her good night before proceeding to untie his hooded cape. He was taken by surprise when delicate lips rested on his cheek. He blushed harder than ever when the woman giggled slightly, thanking him for staying and wishing him a good night. 

‘’I’m sure we are not done talking. Don’t fret, I’ll still be here in the morning.’’ She said, gently walking away and closing the door behind her.

Indech put his red face in his hands. How was he supposed to sleep now that the most captivating woman he ever laid eyes on kissed his cheek?


End file.
